


Last Night on Base

by PSebae



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSebae/pseuds/PSebae
Summary: After her particularly unpleasant run in with Miller, Quiet decides she wants some pleasure in her life before she calls it quits. Luckily for her, her unlikely companion is skilled in pleasure as well as pain. Entirely self indulgent smut-fic.





	

Quiet woke up with a lurch. Something was restricting her movement and she jerked violently to disentangle herself from it. Firm familiar feeling hands held her shoulders and she looked up wildly into Ocelot’s face.  
“It’s okay. You’re safe.”

He was leant over the bed she was in, a light, almost transparent sheet, like a plain white shawl, was drawn up to her neck. Ocelot had been onto the R&D department to develop breathable materials almost as soon as she’d joined them on the base, they’d come up with a variety of solutions. The light weight heat reflecting sheet covering her was one of the results, and she wasn’t the only person on site to benefit from it. She scowled up at Ocelot as he sat back down and she wriggled free to sit up in the bed, eyes flickering over the hospital room curiously.

“You passed out after Kaz left, I was afraid he’d hurt you worse that I’d initially thought. You looked fine at first but…” He trailed off and she glanced down at her body, nude from the waist up, her skin was red and blotchy in places, outright peeling in others. It looked like a bad sunburn.  
“It’s starting to heal now.“ Ocelot continued, somewhat hesitantly. "Luckily that symbiont of yours seems to replicate quickly. I’m sorry, I thought it was just sea water…”  
She glared at him, daring him to be embarrassed or uncomfortable or disgusted. He just stared straight back, as coolly as ever, the same look he’d had on his face for most of her interrogation.

Quiet shivered and looked down at her hands, knotted on the bed sheet. She never expected much from Miller, though yesterday had been an unpleasant surprise even from him–she’d thought she was in the clear, Ocelot had been refusing to proceed with interrogations with her for some time now. It seemed their XO didn’t need much of an excuse to continue the torture, and there wasn’t much Ocelot could do to stop it if Snake wasn’t going to step in.

"Quiet?”

Snake… She closed her eyes. She didn’t understand. Sure placing her at his side had been a ploy, but she’d gone into it whole heartedly, and she enjoyed working with him. She’d thought they were doing well, he seemed to like her! But yesterday he’d just stared at her so blankly, watching while Miller might have killed her, and didn’t even bat an eyelid. He didn’t even react when Ocelot had tried to throw her alleged feelings in his face to make him stop this behaviour. Nothing. He just didn’t seem to care. She didn’t understand, what was wrong with him?

Ocelot started when she buried her face in her hands and slumped back into her pillows. Her stoic demeanour broken by silent, tearless pain. He rested a hand on her shoulder, unsure how to comfort her when he couldn’t even ask her what, specifically, was causing her distress. But he could guess. Yesterday had left him feeling shocked and uncomfortable too. He’d made a terrible mistake in his ‘reprogramming’ of Ahab, and put far too emphasis on Snake, Kaz and himself working as a balanced triad. Miller was unstable, Snake was preprogrammed to listen to him and it seemed no matter how he felt about Quiet, his feelings were overruled by his XO’s. Unless Ocelot was there to balance out Miller’s vicious ideas, then there was no hope that Quiet could find peace here. His heart sank, Miller was making this impossible, and for no reason. His responsibility was being whittled away from him, he was her guard in name only. His grip tightened.

She looked up as her shoulder was squeezed. He smiled sadly at her.

“You’re free to leave when you want. Did you want me to go now and leave you alone?”

She stared.

“Or did you want to leave now, I can go with you?”

Her lips twitched in an almost-smile and he nodded.

“I’ll get your clothes.” He stood up then hesitated, something he’d been wanting to say for a long while pressed up against the back of his teeth. He sighed and it took the opportunity to escape the confines of his mouth: “I meant what I said. You can leave whenever you want. I won’t stop you, we both know you’re not my prisoner any more.”

 

—-

 

The week crawled by. Hot muggy days and sticky nights. Snake went out on a mission, asked for Quiet, she refused to go. D.D. was glad for the opportunity to get off the base, but Ocelot was still given a few harsh words to get her in hand and ready for work. He fumed. Months of work, training, equipment, morale building, camaraderie reinforcement. All for what? Every time Snake _earned_ her trust, every time she found a way under his armour, he found a way to ruin their work. Ocelot growled and tossed the half smoked cigarette over the side, a rare indulgence of his worst moods.

She doesn’t deserve this. He said to himself. I shouldn’t have started this, should have put her to work as… God knows. Part of the security force? Maybe if she’d been actively protecting the base more of the troops would have warmed up to her, even if Snake didn’t. But then she’d never have gotten away from Miller… He regretted throwing the cigarette in his anger, but didn’t light another one, he already had a distasteful taint to his mouth.

A quiet Zip sounded behind him, the sound of the sniper appearing, and the faint smell of… Whatever that smell was that the symbionts gave off when stressed to that extent. He didn’t turn. His mind played through how this could turn out, the same as it had since the first day he’d put that weak lock on her cage, and looked up, meeting the hateful gaze of the woman who wanted him dead, and walked off, leaving her to come after him, or not, as she chose. No gun pressed into the back of his head, no knife plunged under his ribcage, delicate hands slid over his shoulder blades and the base of her palms rubbed into his tense muscles instead. He chuckled and turned around, Quiet let her hands drop and arched her eyebrows at him.

“He’ll forget, he won’t be angry for long.” Ocelot said.

Quiet gestured at their surroundings. They were stood on top of one of the deck’s buildings, a spot you could only reach by climbing up the wall, or by being as athletic as Quiet and jumping up. Ocelot was not capable of that, though, he scrambled up the side of the building by bracing himself on an opposing wall and wished he was. Still, it was a peaceful place, no one else came here and while you could be spotted from below, it wasn’t an area most people tended to look. It had a good view of most of the deck from here too.

Quiet didn’t care if Snake was or was not angry at her, she was still angry at him. She was more interested in why Ocelot was here. As nice as the view was from this vantage point, he didn’t come here if he was happy, or looking for company. Ocelot needed to be found often, so for him to purposefully hide away, he couldn’t be happy. Quiet also didn’t care about that. She’d discovered this spot first, and if he was going to share it with her he could stop being a grumpy old man and open up for once. It was the least he could do after the umpteen interrogations he’d put her through when she’d first arrived here. Generally Ocelot didn’t mind. She was a good listener after all.

He shrugged and walked across the roof to sit down with his back against a vent pipe. Quiet sat down beside him, and they faced the sun sinking lower towards the dark ocean. She unashamedly leant against him and he snorted.

“Last time we were up here together, I’d had some bad news.”

Quiet glanced up at him.

Of course, last time they’d been up here together he’d been waiting for his turn to be treated for the vocal cord parasite infection. Counting down the minutes as ideas he’d had since childhood, of having his own family one day, grew closer and closer to being snuffed out forever.

“I suppose it was an over reaction.” He said. Referring to his misery of that day, hidden up here away from the men he’d put a brave face on for. “At my age, in this life? If I hadn’t already settled down it wasn’t going to happen.”

Quiet slid her hand over his. He might have been speaking the truth, but he wasn’t fooling her.

“I’m sorry, Quiet. When I came to you about working with Snake, I thought I could do some good for you. See you and your abilities bloom.”

She looked up and raised an eyebrow, was that a joke? He seemed to be serious, but with him it could be both.

He turned his hand under hers and to her surprise entwined his fingers with hers.

“I want to do good by you, you know that right?”

When he looked down she looked up and held his gaze, she decided to give him more than than stare and smiled, she was rewarded when his own grin flashed across his face.

They sat in companionable silence for a long while. Ocelot contemplating the sky, or lost in his own thoughts, Quiet’s thoughts focused on him. She’d been supposed to seduce Snake, or at least flirt with him, make him interested, make him care. But he didn’t, or at least not enough to keep her safe from his XO. And she didn’t really care much either. She respected him as a soldier, and they worked well together, she didn’t think she’d have their working relationship any different, but why did it have to be so hard here on the base? She glanced up. Then of course there was Ocelot. She wasn’t even sure when she’d gone from planning his death to looking forward to his visits, and now he was holding her hand and doing everything he could to keep her safe. To give her a way out. She turned her face against his shoulder and closed her eyes. This wasn’t going to get better, was it

She’d been here for months, and if anything public opinion of her was getting worse. No one took her side when she was pushed and pushed back, no one stopped the meaningless torture, or the abuse. No one tried. No one except Ocelot. She didn’t want to want to leave, but more and more she thought of her missions with Snake as her escape, and now, she wasn’t sure she could even think of them in the same light. She squeezed Ocelot’s hand. He turned to her. She didn’t want to leave Ocelot alone, he’d get the blame if she 'escaped’ the base, but… She looked up and stared at him, frowning.

“You want to leave.”

She nodded.

“We’ll get you out. I’ll have to sound the alarm but I’ll give you a head start.”

She nodded, then frowned again and leant up.

Ocelot started when she kissed him, but after a moment of surprise nervously leant into it. Emboldened she let his hand go and turned into him, holding his face and running her thumbs over his cheeks, his beard rasped against her thumbs pleasantly. Kissing Ocelot was nothing like the kisses she’d lured out of Snake. For one thing Ocelot seemed to have a mind of his own, and after a few seconds of confusion his mouth was moving against hers, his hands were holding her and, more than anything, he felt like he really meant it. She jumped in surprise when he slithered sideways off the pipe and pulled her down on top of him, his legs immediately parting so she was laid across his stomach and chest and his arms snaked around her waist and back and held her close. She hadn’t just laid with a person and kissed them like this in years. It made her feel young and human and normal and she closed her eyes tightly and let herself sink into it. Her hands blindly running over the sides of his body, his hips and thighs, really the only parts of him she could reach. He had a sleek narrow body and even through his trousers she could feel the angles of his hips, everything about him was narrow and sharp and slinky and she found herself smiling to herself.

His breath hitched, he squirmed, she kept him pinned for a few moments longer then let him go. He sucked down air hungrily and she watched him, eyes staring at the purpling sky, red lips wet and parted as he got his breath back. The sense of humanity left her, not uncomfortably this time, she smiled to see this man struggling to even keep up with her kisses. She knew she was powerful, but right now she really felt it too. She braced her toes against the rough roofing and pressed her hips down, he arched in surprise and to her delight let his knees drop to the sides. He pulled her back down to continue their kiss as she rocked her hips, grinding against him as he rewarded her with whimpers and whines.

Ocelot knotted his hands into her hair, and bit her lip, spreading his legs and rocking back up to meet her thrusts. His trousers felt incredibly restrictive all of a sudden but that just added to the incredible frustration as she humped him through their clothes. He let go of her head and ran his hands down the length of her body, slid his hands under the waist band of her shorts and briefs and squeezed her arse, hard enough to make her nip at his lip in response. He pulled her down until there was no space between their hips, they could only grind against each other. He had no idea how far she intended to go with this but he would be damned if she left here not knowing how hard he was growing because of her.

Quiet started when Ocelot pulled her further up his body, his fingers sliding down between her legs, stroking across her pussy and then, with a grin against her lips that she felt a second before, his slick finger was pulled back up and pressed against her arsehole. She leant up quickly, bracing her hands against her chest and glared.

“Sorry. Not into buttstuff?”

She continued to glare but flexed her thighs and pushed her hips down hard. He winced but his smile just seemed to grow.

“Ah sorry, a woman who needs to be wooed first, eh?” His hands moved back to squeeze her butt cheeks and she smirked, pulling away to sit back on her heels between his legs. She trailed her hand down is stomach and pushed her palm down against the tent in his trousers hard. He bit his lip and wriggled his hips. Leaning back up, she drew a pattern on his chest then ZIP, she was gone.

Ocelot lay panting and aching and deciding that yes, he was probably going to be carrying some bruises by tomorrow if this continued in the way he hoped it would. He grinned and placed a hand on his chest where her last touch still burned.

101.

Now he just had to get down from here with a raging hard on chaffing between his legs.

“I could love that woman.”

 

—

 

Ocelot opened the door to his office. It appeared to be empty. Only a pair of black women’s briefs were left on the back of his chair. He stepped into the room, eyes glancing around for any flaw in Quiet’s camouflage. The door closed behind him. He spun around and into her arms. Her invisible lips crushed against his and he explored her formless body with his hands. She was naked, and there was something amazing about discovering this fact without the use of his eyes. She pulled away from him, and she seemed to shimmer, from her core outwards she reconstituted. The livid flash of muscles and sinew, of fine bones and tendons, then soft skin spreading like flames to cover it up again. She stared at his face the entire time, but saw only fascination in his expression.

“My god…” he murmured. “You are an incredible woman.”

He barely had time to voice a protest before the buttons of his shirt pinged off left and right under her strong hands. The rest of the shirt was tossed to the floor and before she could ruin his trousers too, he kicked off his shoes and hurried to undress himself. Though he didn’t get to take off his socks before she grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back against the small bunk against the wall. The backs of his legs struck the edge and he fell backwards onto his arse and she grinned.

Ocelot looked up, blinking as she walked towards him. Hypnotised by her swaying hips and rippling muscles. His younger self had been correct on one count at least. Women were terrifying. He swallowed, and she pounced on him. Nearly bouncing his head off the wall as she kissed him and half climbed on top of him.

“W-wait.” He managed to utter between feverish kisses. She sat back, eyebrows arched. He nodded past her. “Top drawer on the right.” She glanced over her shoulder then shot him a withering look, Ocelot had a large chest with a myriad of drawers of various sizes, 'top right’ didn’t give her much to work with.

He laughed. “On my desk, that top right.” She backed off him and walked over, bending exaggeratedly as she looked into the drawer to give him a good view of her arse. He purred in appreciation. Quiet turned back, holding a bottle in her hand and looking at him accusingly.

He didn’t explain why he kept it here, going straight for: “Gonna do this right the first time,” he said. “Come 'ere.” She didn’t need to be told twice, or the first time for that matter.

Quiet stalked back, squeezing a good amount of lube into her palm as she did so, and letting the bottle drop to the floor. She didn’t mess around. Seeing Ocelot nude and erect before her had made her painfully aware, not just of how long she’d been celibate, but also of how long it had been since she’d even wanted someone. Not that she hadn’t had plenty of opportunities to think about how much she wanted to get laid, but while Snake would probably have been an easy target, he also hadn’t been appealing. Now Ocelot here, even with his neglected socks with the one hole in the toe, was more her speed. She deliberately clenched her pelvic floor muscles and felt a hungry kind of pleasure run up through her core. She hoped he had as much stamina in bed as he did in the prison cells. She leant her clean hand on his shoulder until he was pushed back against the wall, straddling him as she did so. His hands came up to hold her waist, helping her balance.

Ocelot whined, as she reached down and carelessly slathered the cold goo over the length of his cock. Her hand didn’t do much to take the edge off, but she immediately swung her hips down and, slimy fingers holding him in place, lowered herself down onto him. He sighed and closed his eyes, slumping back against the wall as her heat enveloped him. If she was made uncomfortable even for a moment by the transient coolness she didn’t show even a flicker of it on her face. They shifted, making themselves comfortable, Ocelot opened his eyes again and looked up at her, dazed. Quiet rocked side to side, making sure she had a good purchase on the thin mattress and wasn’t about to slip off. One of Ocelot’s hands spread over her belly, his thumb rubbing over her clit, she murmured appreciatively and started to rock her hips.

They started slowly, but it wasn’t long before Ocelot was being shoved uncomfortably against the metal wall as she rode him hard. His mind was far from his aching shoulders however. Quiet was entrancing. Long after he was reduced to a gasping mess, bucking wildly up into her, meeting her hips on each downwards thrust, sweat trickling down his chest and soaking the sheets under his knees, she was still cool as a cucumber. This didn’t surprise him, but it was uncanny, and intimidating. He could barely catch his breath, wedged against the wall like this, but of course she didn’t even need to catch her breath. The only movement of her chest was her breasts bouncing from her demanding ride. Her skin was dry and the only sweat on her was from his own skin, if she was uncomfortable from this she didn’t show it. The only part of her face that gave away that she was anything other than completely calm was the intense look in her eyes.

She ground down on him, clenching as hard as her welcoming muscles could manage. Ocelot’s hands flung up from where he’d been massaging her breasts to catch her face. Dragging her down into a sloppy kiss, then went back to her hips, holding her down and tight against him. Her thighs tightened against his hips and started to shake. Finally a noise escaped her lips, the quietest of whimpers. Her fingers dug into his shoulders until her nails might have broken the skin. He groaned out her name.

Quiet sat back, blinking at him and gyrating her hips.

“A-again?” He asked. “I can’t.”

She pouted.

“I am but a man.” He beseeched, then his sorrowful look was banished by a grin. “Lay back on the bed and I’ll see what I can do?”

She let herself slip almost bonelessly off his lap and onto the bed, leaving cool feeling strings of mixed fluids across his thigh as she did so. His heart fluttered and he turned and rolled over, laying out along his bed between her legs and eagerly burying his face between her thighs. Feeling the bed shift as she relaxed against his pillows with a happy noise. He ran his tongue up from her arse up to her vaginal opening, lapping up his own seed before it could touch the sheets, then burying his tongue into her folds as she wriggled against him.

 

—

 

Ocelot snuggled, dozing, up against her. His shirt rescued from the floor placed between them so his sweat drenched body gave her skin a rest while they relaxed. It was late. Quiet was asleep, and he’d been cat napping on and off for a while now. Something told him to stay alert, some ancient animal part of his brain that flinched awake at every sound above or around them. His mate was asleep at his side, content and happy and safe and it was his duty to ensure she stayed that way. Though a part of his brain rebelled against her still body, warm and soft but deathly still and yet another part laughed at the idea that there was anything he could do to protect her, that she couldn’t do herself. Outside their nest, the door to the interrogation cells opened and closed. Ocelot’s eyes burned in the darkness. His muscles flexed, Quiet rolled over and touched his face. He relaxed into her touch. He slept.

 

—

 

He didn’t know what time it was. But the small slit window high in the wall that over looked the sea was devoid of any light. The room was pitch black except for the light coming under the door. What had woken him up? Ocelot half propped himself up, looked around then down at Quiet. She’d rolled over onto her belly and was looking up at him from under her eyelashes, he could see the glitter of her eyes. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before smiling down at her. He knew he must look a total mess, he always did after waking up, so he hoped it was endearing to her. She smiled and arched her back, raising her hips off the bed as high and invitingly as she possibly could. Ocelot’s belly heated, his loins stirred themselves. His eyes trailed over her sleek nude body in the barely-light, shadowy and secret. Quiet barely wore clothes in public and yet somehow no matter where his gaze fell he felt like he was seeing something new and precious. He rolled over, hands on her hips, leaning over to kiss her shoulders.

He brushed her dark hair, come loose sometime in the night, away from the nape of her neck and buried his face against it, kissing and licking. She hummed in appreciation and wriggled her butt against him. He reached around her, squeezing her breasts, rubbing his thumbs across her nipples. She seemed to like it, but he wondered how it felt to her. How much of her skin was her own, how much of it was the symbiont, did it feel the same to her now as it may have done before the incident in the hospital? He dragged his hands down her taught body, enjoying the smoothness of her skin, and sat back. She spread her knees a little wider. He didn’t think about finding the bottle of lube from before.

She didn’t complain when he unhesitatingly slid into her. He growled in pleasure and leant back over her, wrapping his arms around her and pushing his mouth against the crook of her neck, starting to thrust rhythmically into her. She mewled and he picked up the pace, she turned her head to the side and exposed the side of her neck and elegant shoulders, he pushed the flat of his teeth against her and when she twisted her shoulder to push back against him, bit down. She clenched and growled. His hands released her chest and flew back to her hips. The bunk creaked on its fastenings and the sheets slipped off the bed. Quiet pushed back and flexed her fingers against the mattress. She wanted to speak, had to focus on keeping her mouth shut. The heat in her belly was growing indescribably intense and even the sweat dripping off Ocelot’s body pressed against her didn’t burn without pleasure. She was being shoved hard into the bed with each deep thrust but she still managed to push her arms under her body and arch her belly against the bed, until she could rest the side of her head against his. His hot breath washed over her wet shoulder and with a sudden grunt he released her. Turned to lay a quick hard kiss against her cheek then reared up to plant his hands against the wall, grasping onto a secure pipe that carried something or other deeper into the base. Quiet felt the sheets bunch around her legs as he dug his toes.

She moaned aloud, not able to think about the chances of her inadvertently talking or not, as he fucked her hard and fast and she had to push back against the wall herself to avoid being shoved up the bed and away from him.

“Q-Quiet…” he growled from between clenched teeth. She reached one hand back but was only able to claw uselessly at his slick thigh. Each time he slammed home a yelp or moan slipped past her lips, she’d have been struggling to breathe not so long ago. She was dimly aware that his balls were no longer slapping wetly against her, though the slick sounds of their bodies continued readily enough. He kept coughing up needy sounds of denial, but they both knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. She pushed her free hand under her belly, reached back and managed to squeeze his tightening balls, he cursed her with a gasping laugh and she let him go, preferring to masturbate as he ploughed her.

Quiet froze, back half shaking violently as she came, heedless of what sounds came from her mouth. But whatever it was she did or said, it had a strange effect on Ocelot. He bowed over her, spreading his thighs to push into her as deep as he could manage, howling wordlessly, though he almost managed her name as his cock jumped and pulsed inside of her. He collapsed against her back and covered her cheek, neck and shoulders with kisses, almost feverishly. His chest was heaving, body shivering, his hands shook where he touched her. She twisted to kiss him, but didn’t want to roll over and push him off just yet. He pulled out before he went soft and she shivered again as hot liquid slid over her fingers; hand pinned under her body from where she’d fallen on it under Ocelot’s weight.

“Q-i-et.” He gasped, biting lightly at her ear.

She murred vaguely and let go of the wall, reaching back to hold his head.

“Quiet…”

They managed to twist around to look at each other. He was gasping for breath, eyes distant and mind fogged with sex, she was as bright eyed and alert as ever. Her body still as a corpse below him. He held her close, if she minded the sting of her skin she didn’t mind enough to push him away.

He spoke in awe: “You said my name…”


End file.
